Star Wars: Dark Side Unleashed
by Grey154
Summary: "Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it." -Darth Bane What Started out as training turned into raising. What started as trickery turned into rivalry, what started as deception turned into redemption. What started as loyalty turned into rebellion. BACK FROM THE DEAD!
1. Prologue

**Summary: this story is as a tribute to Sonny23 I have only seen a couple of these types of stories. I am doing a female Starkiller story. But if it helps, she is only Starkiller in name and this only starts out as the force unleashed. You'll see as you read. **

**A/N Vader is different in this story mainly because he is a lot more powerful in this story. He's at least on par with Sidious if not a little bit stronger, and despite his cybernetic injuries he is still the one of the most powerful Sith in this particular universe. He's more versed in the Dark Side arts; he's also less of a bad guy and more of a misguided character. Also in his universe he didn't kill the younglings; however they were killed by someone most Star Wars fans would be familiar with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney.**

The imperial shuttle landed with a slight rocking noise as it landed on the surface of . As the door opened, Lord Vader marched out of the shuttle with his lightsaber in hand. For good or for bad, he loved the taste of battle. He always had even when he was a Jedi, granted now days he was more of an enforcer than a hero with no fear, but he still felt as though he was accomplishing something for his master. He didn't know why he was so loyal to the emperor, his master had left him in a mechanical prison threatened on more than one occasion to replace him, and honestly had done nothing but used him. It was rather funny truth be told, Palpatine had promised to teach him the power of the Dark Side, and he promised him that he would help him gain the power to save his wife from death. But all of that was in vain, Padme had died because of Vader, or at least that was what his master had told him, with her death, Sidious had no reason to even lie to his apprentice about training, but by then where could Vader go? He didn't trust the Jedi after all they had threatened to take over the Republic. Besides once one entered the dark side it was nearly impossible to turn back. In the end nothing could change the fact that Vader was only Palpatine's apprentice by name. In Reality he was nothing more than a tool. But none of that mattered now. Now was his duty to hunt down the rouge Jedi. The wave of force presence all but called Vader begging him to come closer. Whoever this Jedi was he or she was very powerful

Vader walked out of the shuttle and was immediately greeted by the sound of enraged Wookiees apparently they had finally decided to rebel against the empire. Whether the Jedi had provoked them to rebel or not was beyond his knowledge.

"Commander Report!"

"The blue-cladded trooper rose up his hand in a salute. "We've suffered heavy casualties' sir, but I assure you I have the situation under complete control…."

Vader clinched her fist and gripped the commander with the force.

"I have no desire to hear of your pathetic excuses I am here on a mission of my own."

The Dark Lord marched through the battle field hacking through most of the Wookiees. These Shaggy haired brutes had always been known for their strength and warrior mentalities and to any normal sentient facing a Wookiee would be a death sentence, fighting an army would be a suicide mission. But none of that mattered to Vader. After all, these walking carpetbags knew nothing of the power of the Dark Side.

One of the Wookiee Captains charged at Vader Vibrorazers in hand, but before he could connect with a slash, Vader grabbed the Wookiee and crushed its skull with his bare hands, and then through it over the tree house. The fighting continued like this until he came across a wooden blockade.

"Fools" Vader thought "Size means nothing to the Force."

With very little effort, the Dark Lord unleashed a whirlwind of force energy, toppling the Blockade over and killing all but two of the Wookiees in the room. The two Wookiees that survived charged after Vader intending to avenge their fallen brothers. But Vader gripped them with the force and slammed them against each other. Vader then boarded the elevator and descended to the shore.

As soon as the blast doors opened, Vader was greeted by a storm flying stormtrooper corpse. Vader stepped to the side and the corpse hit the wall with a _CRACK_! It was obvious that the troops needed help.

"Report!" he shouted

Two of the stormtroopers dropped a corpse they had tried to drag to safety.

"Err…We suffered heavy resistance sir. So far we haven't even broken the front line."

Vader activated his lightsaber and raised it in a Makashi salute. "Leave that to me. I will break them."

Vader led the charge and proceeded to cut through the front line like a knife cuts through Bantha Butter. After nearly all the troops were destroyed, the chieftain came out and lead out a feral roar.

" Wrarrrg!" (Outlander! You land on our beaches slaughter our people. Now you die.")

"Hmph…And you are guilty of housing a criminal of the empire!

Vader was half tempted to draw this battle out and give him the warrior's death his kind wanted, but he didn't feel as if he had time. As soon as the chief charged, Vader griped him with the force and causally snapped his neck.

As Vader was about to leave, the dark lord felt a great disturbance in the force and turned around to see a hooded figure walk out of one of the huts.

"Dark Lord, whatever you want you won't find it here! Turn back!

Vader raised his lightsaber in another Makashi salute. "You can't disguise yourself from me…Jedi."

Vader sent a surge of energy toward the hooded figure causing him to fly backwards and hit a tree. The Jedi landed in his feet and activated his lightsaber.

Taking a running start, the Jedi leapt in the air and slashed downward at the sith lord. But Vader blocked it with ease.

"Pathetic." Vader said

Changing to the style of Djem So, Vader unleashed a flurry of heavy slashes and strikes keeping the Jedi on his toes until he was knocked down with great force. The Jedi hit the ground with a thud. As the Jedi attempted to get to his feet, he noticed that he was starting to cough up blood."

"Is that your best?" Vader asked

The Jedi wiped he blood from his mouth. "You'll fine I'm full of surprises. The Jedi took in as much energy as he possibly could before realizing it in a mighty force repulse. The Attack caused Vade to go flying but the Sith Lord gracefully landed on his feet.

Vader sent wave after wave of telekinetic energy. He then through his lightsaber at the Jedi. When his crimson blade mad contact with the opposing lightsaber's handle, the blade became sliced in half, leaving the Jedi now without a weapon. Out of options, the Jedi charged after Vader and attempted to connect a punch, but he was no match Dark Lord's brute strength.

Vader grabed the Jedi's hands and snapped them at the wrist. He then laid several blows to the Jedi's face breaking his nose. Vader then grabbed the Jedi with the force.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your master?"

"The Dark Side has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago."

"Then you will share in his fate."

Vader was interrupted by the sound of an oncoming TIE Fighter. As the craft drew closer, Vader hurled the jedi toward the craft, Which exploded in a massive ball of flame

"All too easy." Vader thought .

Despite the fact that the Jedi was now terminated, Vader still felt the overwhelming force presence that he felt since arriving on the planet. And it was coming from the hut.

Vader walked into the small house slowly with lightsaber in hand. Had Vader's senses betrayed him? The presence of the Force was undeniable the problem was that there was nothing here. That was what Vader thought until he heard what sounded like crying.

"Hello?" Vader called. There was no sound except for that consistent crying. Vader activated his lightsaber just in case he had to use it. He then explored the cavern. Truth is there was not much to it. It was just a little one room house with a dirt floor. Leather bed rolls laid on the floor and in one of the corner walls laid a Viewscreen that still had cartoons playing.

"I guess the Jedi didn't know we were coming."

All of the sudden, Vader felt his lightsaber being forcefully pulled from his hands he watched in surprise as his lightsaber vanish into the Shadows.

"What?"

Vader slowly stept closer, but was caught off guard when the culprit stepped out of the shadows. It was a small girl no more than five years old. She was shaking as she held the lightsaber and her eyes were blood shot from crying. As she stepped closer to him, that presence that Vader felt grew Shaper. It became clear she was the source of it all. It was then Vader also realized this was the Jedi's daughter.

"Aw great." Vader thought Sarcastically. Now he was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand she was a potential threat due to her strong force presence, on the other hand she didn't seem like a threat at that moment, besides while a Sith he may be, he was no monster and just the thought of killing a child was enough to make him shutter. All of the sudden a far more tempting and scandalous thought entered his mind. He could raise her, she was young, she was strong. He had enough knowledge in the art of Sith Alchemy, He could rebuild her, remold her he could condition her and train her into the ultimate weapon. But that would require taking her in as an apprentice. This would be considered a Taboo after all as Bane would say " "Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it."

But then another thought in to his mind as a matter of fact there were two. The first thought was Vader's acknowledgment that he didn't even like the rule of two. Not only did he find it ineffective it he soon realized that no one ever truly followed the rule. Not even his own master followed it as even he had several Sith acolytes and dark Jedi at his command. And it wasn't much of a secret to Vader that Palpatine was secretly training those Sith acolytes to replace Vader should he fall.

Vader's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice shout "Lord Vader!"

The commander charged into the hut with a platoon of troops behind him. When He gave the troopers the signal to fire on the child, Vader grabbed his lightsaber and lashed out almost on instinct. The Platoon was slaughtered in seconds.

Looking back at the child, Vader gave himself a small nod. Yes the decision was clear. If at the age of five, this girl could yank his lightsaber from under him, how much greater could she be if given the proper training and the proper remaking. This was an opportunity to great to pass up.

Vader signaled the young girl to come closer. "Come. More will be here soon."

The girl timidly obeyed he wrapped his arm around her and they went to his ship. Yes he would train her he would rebuild her he would make her stronger, he would make her the ultimate weapon and she he would make her everything he himself could not be. Visions and fantasies flooded his mind in excitement. A grown warrior in the spitting image of The Sith. Genetically modified to be the ultimate weapon against all who opposed the Empire. While Vader may have been a hand of the emperor, every hand had a nail, a claw, a talon. This young girl would be his talon and unlike his master, Vader would do the one thing Sidious never did.

He would train her .

**A/N: Alright Chapter 1. No I'm not trying to neuter Vader, In this universe he simply has somewhat of a soft spot for kids. to be honest, in the original trilogy, Vader seemed to strike me as a misguided black knight rather than a steaming psychopath. So it seems out of character that he would kill kids. I know I know Tusken Raiders, but in my defense, I thought the Prequel trilogy handled Vader poorly. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to read and review **


	2. Last Day of Innocents

Vader stood in the corner as the young girl just stared at him curiously. Vader returned her glance just by standing their crossed armed.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked.

"Really?" Vader thought "of all the questions she could ask she has to ask that?"

"I need it." Vader responded

"Why?"

"I was injured."

"Why?"

"A mission didn't quite go as planned."

"Why?"

Vader was getting annoyed, but he certainly wasn't going to lose his cool over it.

"Is that the only word you know young one?"

"Shut up you little brat!" The pilot in the cockpit shouted lord Vader doesn't need to be annoyed by your sniveling whining."

Second after letting that comment fly, the piolet felt his throat tightening up as if an invisible hand was attempting to strangle him.

"You forget I can just as easily pilot this thing shuttle myself."

Vader released his grip, and the pilot gave a violent cough.

"I'm sorry…Lord Vader, but I must ask. Why did you bring this child along?"

"That is none of your concern soldier, but let's just say I have use for her.

when the ship finally landed into the Executor the little girl stood in amazement.

"Wow! What Is this place?"

"This is my personal battle cruiser…and I did not name it the Executor for nothing"

Vader led the girl to her chamber it didn't exactly look the best it was dimly lighted only having a chair and a table and a bedroll on the side.

"This is your room." Vader said "It's not meant to be pleasant. It's meant to serve its purpose is that understood?"

"Where do I go potty?"

"The Bathroom is behind you."

Vader grabbed a blue container, opened it and laid it in front of her. These will nourish you. the little girl took one of the biscuits but notable winced once she bit into it.

"Whether it taste good or not is irrelevant what's important is that it provides what you need to stay at your healthiest. Is that understood?"

The girl slowly nodded continued munching on the hard biscuit. Then she asked a peculiar question.

"Can I have a piece of papers and some crayons?"

"What?!"

"Can I have a piece of papers and some crayons?"

It was Vader's first instinct to tell the girl no followed by a swat to the butt, but then the thought came to his mind that he needed to gain her trust. After all he had just taken the girl away from her home planet and essentially killed her father. If he were to immediately start driving her into submission, more than likely she would try to resist. So he decided to grant her one request.

"As you wish."

"At about that time, a trooper started walking down the hall.

"Trooper." Vader shouted

"Yes Sir!" The stormtrooper shouted

"I need you to get me a box of crayons for this little girl. She has politely requested them."

"Uh Crayons sir?"

"Yes and a piece of paper as well."

"Uh…yes Lord Vader. right away."

The trooper came into the room and handed the girl the box of crayons and a piece of parchment. The trooper would have said something snide had it not been for the fact that Lord Vader was not right there in the room.

"Is there anything else Lord Vader?"

"No that will be all."

The trooper gave a slight nod and walked off. More confused than anything about what was actually going on. While the little girl drew, Vader decided to use this time to meditate the only noise was the sound of Vader's mechanically breathing and the girls humming a tune.

It was then that lord Vader had a vision, but there were no pictures, only sounds and only voices.

"_Lord Vader by training this…Girl as your apprentice, you have broken the rule of two and have betrayed me."_

"_I have always been loyal master I have stayed because of my loyalty to you were always there for me and I will always be by your side._

"_Hmm... how unfortunate that you are attempting to deceive me."_

"_Master?"_

"_You have become…A RIVAL!_

"…_Then I need no longer obey you!"_

_CLASH_

"Vader!"

Vader broke from his trance and noticed the young girl pointing excitingly at him and then pointed at her parchment.

"Come See!"

vader walked over and picked up the drawing. It was crudely done but obvious drawing of himself. holding his lightsaber in one hand, but then wrapping his other arm around the young girl as if they were hugging. Near the top of the paper was the name _Annikin Starkiller_. Vader was actually amused.

"Hmmm…your drawing's crude. It lacks form, is poorly colored, but at least it is recognizable, but it's Anakin Skywallker not Annikin Starkiller. It was then that he had a realization. This little girl knew he was.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Daddy told me.

"Daddy told you?"

"Yep. Daddy told me of a bad man who betrayed the Jebii and became the bad man known as Darth Vader."

"Hmph…first of all, It's pronounced Jedi, not Jebii second of all what is good and evil is dependent on a certain point of view. From my point of view, the Jedi are the bad guys, they tried to overthrow the empire and they continue to try and spread terrorism throughout the galaxy. They are terrorist"

Vader wasn't lying. It was the Jedi who started this. It was Master Windu who had tried to assassinate Palpatine that night.

"Was my daddy a Terrorist?"

"By association…yes."

"I know my daddy's dead."

"Do you now?"

the girl nodded.

"Well he died a warrior's death. He can at least be respected for that.

Vader put his hand to his chin. There was no way that the little girl would know by sight that her daddy died. The only way she would have known was through the force.

"How do you know your father is dead?" Vader asked

"I felt it."

"You felt it?"

"Yes…it felt cold and tingly."

"Why do you have these feelings?"

"I don't know. I just do. Do you know why?"

"You feel these things because you have a special attunement to an essence known as the Force. You have abilities that few people have. That is why I took you in. I want to train you how to use these powers. I can make you stronger with them."

"Like a soldier?" The girl asked

Vader was a little impressed by her response. "Exactly. I will not sugarcoat this. It will be hard and it will be very painful, but if you survive, you will be stronger for it…Much much stronger.

"I want to be stronger. I want to fight evil terrorist and save the galaxy."

Vader didn't know if she actually knew what she was talking about or not, but it seemed like she was willing, but truth be told by the time he was done with her training, she would not remember this day or anything prior to it. For a second he felt like backing out, but it was either he train her, or emperor Palpatine would. Darth Ban's rule of two came to his mind ""Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it."

"If two there must be, then that is exactly how I'll train her"

He'd train her to be prepared to destroy Palpatine. Would it ever get to the point? He didn't know. Things never go as plan and treachery is the way of the Sith.

"Your training will start tomorrow at dawn be ready."

"Yes Vader."

Vader raised a finger "If I train you, you are to address me as master."

"Yes...Master." The girl said with a grin.

"Very good. Do you mind if I take your drawing?"

"I made it for you."

For a second Vader felt touched. "Thank you. " He mumbled

Vader walked away lost in his thought. "Enjoy what will probably be your last day of innocence."

Vader looked at the title of the drawing he couldn't help but be amused about her gross misspelling of the name Anakin as Annikin, but the name Starkiller pricked his interest.

"hmm…Starkiller." He made a note to himself to keep that name in mind.

**A/Okay we'll get to the action eventually I promise. I'm just trying to go in depth with character. There is actually an Easter egg within the name Annikin Starkiller. PM or write so in your review if you know what that Easter egg is. Hope you like it, don't forget to read and review.**


	3. The First Lesson

Vader wasn't kidding when he said her training would begin immediately. He started out easy (for a sith anyway.) he had one of the mechanics install a pull-up bar into the corner of the girls room. Tge young girl was more curious than anything.

"Wha'cha you doing?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said your training began at dawn."

"What are we training?"

"Well before you begin with a lightsaber, I you need to improve your physical strength. Do you know how to do a pull-up?"

"I pulled up on the trees all the time."

"I see. Well this works in a very similar way. But here are three rules no swinging or kipping and even if it hurts you are to continue until I say otherwise. The Technician look deathly pale. "Lord Vader may I talk with you?"

Once they were out of the room, the Technician his concern not really caring if it was proper or not.

"You're insane! This girl is barely toddler and you want to already start training her as if she were a soldier? I promise you as soon as I get out of here, I will report this. Wilhuff Tarkin will hear of this!"

Vader didn't say a word and simply clinched his fist. The technician felt his throat clench up and his knees buckle. After gagging for a few moments his voice fell silent with a quiet crack.

"Never question my authority." Vader Snarled. He then signaled troopers to take the body to the morgue

When Vader walked back into the room. The girl was already working with the pool up bar. Vader was impressed.

"Not bad, but you can do better."

The Girl was able to do about 10 of them before she started to feel sore.

"My arm feels sore.

"Keep going." Vader said in a deadpan voice.

10 more.

"It hurts!"

"Keep going"

20 more

"It burns!"

"I warned you this would be painful."

Every time the young girl stop, Vader commanded her to keep going not tolerating whether she complained or not. It got to the point where she just hid her pain behind her tears. Truth was she was a confused. She didn't know if she did something wrong or if her master was trying to help her. But every time her master told her to keep going, she would do so. Finally once she reached 150, lord Vader stood up.

"Enough!"

The young girl let go fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Why did you make me do that, did I do something wrong?"

"No. but if you truly want to improve yourself, you have to know your limits and you must extinguish them."

Whether out of encouragement or simply out of pity, Vader couldn't help but wipe away her tears.

" If it means anything, you've done very well and exceeded my expectations"

The little girl's eyes beamed. Yes it did hurt, but to be told that she surpassed the expectations of not just a teacher but a master, it encouraged her. If anything she was half-tempted to do it again right there. Those thoughts quickly dissipated when she lifted her arms."

"it hurts so much."

"You will learn to face through that pain. Pain is a temporary thing. Life is not about not living without pain. Life is about struggling though it and moving forward. Hat is the way of the warrior. That is the way of the Sith.

"The Sith?"

"You know how your father is a Jedi right?"

"Yes and they live by a code."

Vader was a little surprised. "Why yes. They do live by a code. Do you know this code?"

"Uh-huh my daddy taught it to me."

All right then tell me the code.

The little girl cleared her throat as if she were about to give a speech.

"Ah-hem. There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force"

Vader couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "You really have no idea what that really means do you?"

"Nope." The girl said with a smile.

"Well at least you're honest. The code in itself is full of contradictories. Peace in itself can be an emotion that is felt from within. If there is no emotion where is there peace? In order for one to have knowledge one must first be ignorant. If there is no ignorance, where is there knowledge? Like peace Serenity must first be an emotion that comes from within but the Jedi say there is no emotion. If there is no emotion where is there serenity. In order for one to define harmony, one must know chaos. If there is no chaos who is to define harmony?"

"Master?" the girl asked. If all the lines of the Jedi code cancel themselves out, that means the only line life is there is no death there is only the force, but if there is no death, does that mean that the only thing that is real is the force?"

Vader nodded. "essential…yes."

"But there are things besides the force that are real. You and I are real. And there is death. After all, my daddy died."

Even though it could not be seen, Vader was smiling underneath his helmet . He was both amazed that despite the girls age she understood much, and he was amused that the contradiction could be understood by a child.

"Master," the girl asked What code does the Sith live by?"

"hear these words and try to take them to heart.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

The girl kept repeating the phrase until she could memorize the code by heart. Then she asked a question. "Master what does the code mean?"

"The code means this. Unlike the Jedi who reject their passions, their emotions, even some their conscious, we accept our emotions and embrace them. Where is their action without passion? How can we seek justice without first the passion and desire to do so and when we have passion we have that desire to better ourselves. Through that desire to better ourselves we make ourselves stronger , smarter. By making ourselves stronger, we are able to eliminate our fears we gain power over the things that hold us back. By overpowering our fears we gain victory over them. We are no longer afraid because we know have something greater, when we have that which is greater we break the chains that hold us back and with the power of the force at our side, we become free of those chains of fear and pain. To be a sith is to be without fear. To be a sith is to welcome if and when it comes. To be a sith is to constantly seek that which is greater."

"But is peace a lie? Will war always plague the galaxy?" is peace within ourselves a lie?

"well yes, there will always be war in the galaxy, but that's not what it means. Remember the sith code is the opposite of the Jedi Code line for line. Peace is a lie is a contraction of the Jedi's there is no emotion there is peace. In order to understand what the sith code means, you have to understand what the Jedi mean. When the Jedi say there is no emotion there is peace, what they refer to is an inner peace void of all things like Emotion, conscious, a peace which is void. Sith can achieve peace as well, but it only occurs when we co-exist with our emotions and our passions. We eliminate our fears, because we learn to co-exist with it. It no longer becomes or enemy, it becomes our ally.

"I don't expect you to understand this now, but someday you will."

"I want to understand. I want to learn."

"I'm willing to teach if you are willing to learn."

"Let's train now! The best warriors train, train, train!"

"Your passion is admirable, But even the best warriors need their rest."

"Oh. Okay. "

The young girl tucked herself in. and Vader walked out the room. Again he smiled to himself. "Yes he thought to himself. She will be worthy."

**A/N: Well here is Vader's first lesson. I hope that he is a good teacher. As always I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to read and review**


	4. Minichapter: Learning How To Hunt

For the next year, Vader would work vigorously train his apprentice each session gradually getting more extreme and in many instances more painful. Some of these sessions would end with the young lady losing her temper. There was one particular episode where vader instructed her to hogtie a Kath hound, she got so anger that she ripped some of the steel plating clear off the wall. For many sith, this was not only was this a desirable trait but many times it was very much encouraged. Vader on the other hand did not have a desire to have a berserking Animal for an apprentice mainly because he remembered how his own temper had been his undoing on more than one occasion.

"Throwing a temper tantrum will get you nowhere."

"I can't do it Master it's too hard!"

"I have no use for failure young lady."

"Oooh, what are you going to do kill me?"

Vader performed a small force grip on her, not enough to give her any type of injury, but enough to make her feel uncomfortable. The apprentice fell to her knees and Vader released his grip.

"I put less than one percent of my effort. Do not test me again."

The little girl got up and slowly nodded. "Yes…Master."

"Focus. Let the force guide you."

The young girl close her eyes. All of the sudden the pup charged at her. The apprentice tackled it and proceeded to hog tie it.

"I…I did it."

"Very good…now kill it."

"r-really…I don't know."

"Do it."

After a brief hesitation, the girl grabbed a small knife and stabbed it in the chest. The pup let out a small gasp and died. It's blood leaked on the floor.

A single tear seeped from her face. She had never killed anything before and it frightened her.

"Why did you have me do that master?"

"I need to teach you how to hunt."

Vader taught her how to properly skin and cook the animal. The meat itself was rather gamey but it was nourishing."

"I will not beat around the bush." Vader said. I have been preparing you for your first true test. Before I can teach you about combat, I must first know if you can survive. I'm dropping you off on an unknown planet and you are to survive there for a month. If you succeed, then your true training will begin. If you don't, then your usefulness to me will be at an end. Am I understood?"

"Yes mater, but will you watch over me?"

"You will never know."

"Yes Master."

Truth was Vader would be watching over her and if she failed he would most likely attempt to find a proper home for her to live in, but the point was making sure she did not know that. One of the important things about being a sith was to learn how to survive on your own without relying on others. The other truth was that Vader was more than impressed with her progress and he knew she would not fail.

**A/N this is a minichapter designed for transition sorry it is so short as always don't forget to read and review **


	5. Snake heads and visions

The apprentice watched as the embers of the fire she made glowed. This was the last night she'd have to spend on this dreadful planet. Food had been plentiful as there were many fruits and vegetables as well as good game to eat. That being said, to say that it had been easy would be to flat out lie, and the young six year old looked back at what happened during the full month that was her first test.

The first night, the young girl accidental ate a poisonous Kat-kat fruit and as a result she had developed a fever for three days and had nearly died right then. It was only because of her sheer willpower and possible limited experience in the force that she had survived. This however pleased Vader. It had also pleased him that she could survive without much use of the force. Especially in times past where Jedi (and many instances even sith) became so reliance on the force where if at any point they were cut off from it, they would literally die. After Vader's injury, Vader had to learn how to live with his dulled sense of the force. Toward his credit though, even with him being partial cut off from the force he was still as strong as Palpatine if not stronger.

Now a full month had past. The apprentice only had one more night to survive. As far as Vader was concerned, she was more than worthy to be his apprentice; however he agreed to himself that he would keep his word and not collect her until the next dawn. However, as Vader looked at the corner of his visor, he noticed that there appeared to be one final test.

Vader's apprentice had ran into an encounter with a python that was eating a Kath hound pup. The young girl had accidently stepped on a twig causing the python to direct its attention to the young girl and then it charged at her with its mouth gapping wide open. The Apprentice took a couple of steps back but not before the snake had latched on to her leg. The young girl wanted to scream, but her training had allowed her to endure the pain and keep quite. As the snake attempted to devour its prey, it squeezed it's body tighter and tighter. The apprentice could feel the air be forced out of her. It wasn't a pain per say, but it had a discomfort that she had never felt before. She had to think fast before she would become this reptile's next meal.

Vader had thought to intervene as far as he was concerned; she had already succeeded in her test. There was no need to have a dead apprentice at the hands of a snake, but as the Sith Lord was about to draw his lightsaber and lung at the snake, he was about to be shocked.

The apprentice decided to do something risky, risky but the only way that she would survive. She reached out with the force in what limited way that she could. All of the sudden the snake. she then pulled both her arms and opposite directions like someone pulls the jaws of an animal. All of the sudden there was a loud _SNAP!_

The apprentice could feel the grip of the snake loosen, its jaw flapping as it laid limped. She started to swell with pride over her victory. Reaching into a pack that she had made, the apprentice took a knife that she had made and cut off the serpents head, she held the snake's head up in the air and gave a feral "Wraarg!"

Vader could not help but clap his hands and proceed to walk out of the brush intending to congratulate her on her victory.

"Impressive! Most Impressive!"

"Master!"

the young girl bowed to her master and presented him the head of the snake she had killed.

"As proof that I am worthy to be your apprentice."

Vader pretended to inspect the snake's head. He put his and up to the chin of his helmet.

"Hmmm…I accept this trophy and you are indeed worthy to be my apprentice. With all of that said, do not be prideful in your victory. If you wish to be my apprentice, you will have to kill me than snakes. "

"My apologies master."

"Accepted. Indeed though I am impressed that you have survived. Even the most experienced survivor-men would have a hard time lasting a full month out here.

"It was through your training master."

"Vader couldn't help but chuckle a bit "Kiss-up…"

"What was that master?"

Nothing…I'll still wait till you're a little bit older before we starting training with a lightsaber, but I can teach you some of the basics of using the force. That is if you are still willing."

"Yes master. I want this more than anything."

"Very well…let us go…ARRGGG!"

Vader's vision started to blur again. It was that vision again except this time it was slightly different than the last time.

"_Lord Vader you have forgotten your place. By training this girl as you're apprentice, you have betrayed the rule of two and have betrayed me. Now destroy her or I will destroy you both."_

"_I have served you loyally for over 16 year's master. What makes you think now is different?"_

"_How unfortunate that you are attempting to deceive me. _

"_Like you deceived me? About…, about…"_

"_You have become…A RIVAL!"_

"_Then I need no longer obey you."_

_CLASH!  
_

Another vision slightly different than the first, but with the same result. Vader and Palpatine standing in the middle of the room arguing, he finds out about the apprentice and disowns him as his own, with the vision always ending with the two Sith Lords clashing blades, but why would the force give him this? Was this to happen in the future or was it wishful thinking? There was always a part of Vader that wanted to rebel, but whether out of loyalty or stupidity he stayed. Now he had an apprentice of his own. He had another purpose. He could leave if he wanted to.

He decided to let come what may.

**A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed, it's getting to the point where I kind of want to go straight into the main story, but I need to build it up properly.. As always do not forget to read and review. **


	6. The Best Training is Surviving

Subject name: Milada Dépam

Current age: 8 Standard Galactic Years

Date: 5 Slandered years after the founding of the Galactic Empire

Lesson: Basic Lightsaber Dueling

The apprentice who Vader now named Milada (though very rarely called her by) kneeled once her master walked into the room.

"Master."  
Vader gave a gesture commanding his young apprentice to get up. The young girl did so willingly. Vader presented her with a container wrapped in cheap paper. A little birdie told me that today was your birthday. You can consider this a little offering.

His apprentice looked at him not sure what to think of his offering.

"Open it." Vader commanded

Milada did as she was told. When she pealed through the paper, she saw a metallic hilt, it was chrome in color and texture, and it appeared to have a blue button on it. At first she was confused, but then it hit her what this thing actual was.

"Master is this…Is this the lightsaber I've heard you talk about?"

"Turn it on and find out." Vader commanded.

Milada pressed the blue button. She jumped at first as she saw the red color blade eject from the hilt with a slight humming noise. Fascinated and amused, Milada went to the corner of her and started waving it around.

"Is this real?"

"It's a training saber. It worked like a traditional lightsaber, but this will not lead to any serious injury which means you will not be able to kill me with it."

"It's beautiful. I've never seem it anything like it before. Thank…"

There was a sharp tingling in the back of her skull alerting her to get out of the way. She darted out of the way as a red blade rushed down toward her. She looked at the wall and saw that there was now an orange glowing crater with pieces of melted metal dripping on the floor. She looked behind her and saw Vader holding his lightsaber with both of his hands.

"Master what are you doing?" Milada asked

"Lesson number one," Vader said in a rather harsh and commanding tone. "Never turn your back on an enemy especially one that is potentially armed!"

Vader charged after her. Milada darted out of the way before her master could strike a blow. Milada then ran toward her master and clumsily delivered a few strikes which Vader blocked with relative ease. He then pushed her with the force causing her to fall over a table.

When Milada got up, her eyes were greeted by the sight of her master's blade inches from her head.

"You're dead." Vader said coldly.

There was something about the way Vader said the words you're and dead that made her shiver. There was no emotion behind them, no sadness no anger just a detached voice saying something a matter of fact as if he were saying "you're a female." or "You're a child." But this time Vader was simply saying "You're dead."

Vader the hurled her lightsaber across the room leaving her to just at his black helmet. After staring for a mere few seconds, Vader seemed to gesture toward the other side of the room.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Vader snarled. "Or are you waiting for someone to decapitate you?"

Taking the hint, Milada Darted toward the other side of the room and actually managed to muster enough concentration to use the force to bring the lightsaber to her. After fumbling a bit and almost dropping it, she managed to get a good grip on it and activated the blade.

Vader was not too far behind her and she turned around, she narrowly was able to block his strike. Sparks from the blade flew across her face causing her eyes and face to sting, but she was too afraid to close them or rub them out of fear that her master might actually decide to kill her. So she grit he teeth and bare the pain.

Vader laid down strike after strike with Milada doing what she could to keep up with him. That was until Vader decided to stop. And Jumped to the other side of the room.

Milada just stood there too afraid to move even the smallest of muscles. Between huffing and puffing, Milada finally had the courage and energy to speak.

"Master, aren't you suppose to train me?"

"The best training is surviving."

"Aren't there forms? Like the ones you and I discussed?"

"You will find your own forms. That is if you wish to survive this fight."

Milada didn't quite fully know what it meant, but it was enough for her to realize that she was on her own. The young girl charged toward her master hacking and slashing wildly in at least an attempt to keep him from fighting back.

Vader couldn't help but chuckle to himself. This was all child's play to him. If she had been a Jedi she wouldn't even be worth his time. He wondered if his apprentice would eventually figure out that he was not going to kill her. Though at this point he could sense that she was so flushed that she probably wasn't thinking that far ahead. With a small flick of his figure Vader caused Milada's lightsaber to fly into the air. Milada used the force to push Vader a way a few inches. She then caught the saber, but then accidently had it facing the wrong way a mistake that she didn't realize until she had already turned on the blade.

Thinking fast on her feet, Milada slashed in opposite directions. Even though this caught Vader off guard for, he couldn't help but smile. This was the reason why he was handling this the way he was. He wanted to teach her how to think on her feet and survive.

Twisting and swinging it in different directions, the apprentice managed to break her master's defenses and slashed him across the chest.

"Arrg!"Vader wasn't seriously injured, but it was enough to jolt him a bit. Satisfied with the outcome, Vader leapt to the other side of the room.

"Congratulations. You have completed you're objective . "

Milada didn't even turn off her blade.

"What objective? What the hec was that for? Why did you attack me.?"

" Your objective was to hit me once. Just once. And I already told you The best training is surviving. And as far as training you in the forms are concerned, one must know what combat is before they strike into professional forms."

"I suppose…"

"Tell me something my apprentice. While we battled how did you feel?

"Fear...

"Fear?"

"Anger…"

"Anger?"

"But also excitement almost like I felt a rush. Not knowing if I was going to live or die. A sort of liked it."

"Learn this well. Combat is not always the first resort, but when it is needed learn to embrace it. Do not delight in the torture or death of others that is not what a sith is supposed to be, but feel more than free to enjoy testing your skills. And congratulations use just learned the reverse-grip technique."

"will these surprise lessons happen again?"

"There will be more lessons like this in the future?"

"Will you try to kill me?"

"You will never know. In the future you will learn your own forms and find a style that you are comfortable. You seem to do pretty well with the reverse grip.

"What happens now?"

Vader went to the closet, pulled out several thick volumes and sat them on the desk.

"Now you will study the forms ."

**A/N: Okay I gave the apprentice a name because I was tired of constantly calling her the apprentice. Eventually she will be called simply Starkiller but for now this is a hold over. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter and as always Read and Review it. **


	7. I Really Hate Droids

Subject name: Milada Dépam

Current age: 10 Standard Galactic Years

Date: 8 Slandered years after the founding of the Galactic Empire

Lesson: Learning how to face different kinds of opponents.

Milada's skill with a lightsaber greatly improved over the next couple of years. While she was by no means a master of the Saber Forms, she was well advanced beyond most Jedi students her age. A good bit of this had to do in part with the countless grueling sparing matches that Vader put her through that would at times last several hours (There was one particular duel that had lasted 12 hours with no breaks. Sometimes her master would dissapper for many hours, when she asked why he said he was working on a secret project, that would either make her or break her.

It eventual got to the point where Vader would give her a real lightsaber and despite having knowledge of the more official forms, Milada ended up preferring the use of the reverse grip technique she had accidently discovered during her first fight with her master. It was a technique that was not very often used, leaving a slight element of surprise and unpredictability, but it also allowed her to customize her developing style and even possibly incorporate some of her force powers into combat.

It wasn't just her lightsaber skills that were improving. On top of heavy sparring matches Vader also incorporated lessons on how to use the force. Her Master commented that her use of telekinesis was phenomenal for someone her age. It wasn't much of a task for her to take a steel box and crush it and mold it into any image that came to her mind. It was difficult at first though, but she finally understood a lesson her master had taught her.

"The force is an extension of your own mind. If and when given enough practice, you will be capable of things you could only imagine and more."

Milada even experimented with pyrokinesis a bit with candles that some of the servants brought to her room. The one power she wanted to learn was the one that her master forbade her from learning. There was something about the ability to control lighting that fascinated Milada. She'd watch time and again the fights between her Master back when he was a Jedi and his Sith Master's previous apprentice known as Darth Tyranus or as the Jedi Referred to him Count Dooku.

Something about the Way Dooku casted Force lighting left her in awe and amazement, it was something she wanted to learn and understand. Unfortunately for her, Vader was not willing to "Expose" her to the teaching at such a young age.

"But why Master?"

"Because there is no way in a Hutt's backside that you are ready to learn such a technique. Lighting is something that takes a sith many years to full understand and use."

"Maybe, but there is something that you're hiding."

"I…" But Vader Stopped dead cold. How did she know?

"I hate prodigies like you. Too blasted perceptive."

"Ah ha! I knew it! You're afraid of something. Well what is it? What is it about force lightning that you are afraid of me learning?"

"It's not that I am afraid of you learning it, it's that I don't believe you are ready. Listen Sith lighting isn't like learning any other force power. In fact it's not really about learning at all. it's about exposure A Jedi sufficiently strong in the Force can be trained to produce a facsimile, but not true Sith lightning, Sith lightning requires strength of a sort only a Sith can command because we accept consequence. In order to summon and use lightning properly, you will someday have to be on the receiving end of its power, as a means of taking the energy inside yourself. If you think the training you've been through now is painful, it is nothing compared to the pain you face when you are on the receiving end of a Sith's wrath. I promise you one day I will not only teach you how to use it, but how to resist it. But for now I do not believe you are ready. Do you understand?"

"Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it. I guess lightning is the power I crave."

Foe the first time in eight years, Vader found himself doing something he would never dream of doing. He was laughing out loud.

"Ahahaha. While I admire your appreciation for Sith Teachings, this isn't the rule of two, besides you don't have to crave it. It's not like I'm keeping it from you indefinitely."

Milada was shocked by her master's actions "Master you…laughed. I've never heard you laugh before."

Vader didn't say anything. It was then that the blast doors opened up and out came two scientist pushing a surgical table.

"My lord the droid you commissioned is complete; we finished up the last of the plating."

"Excellent. you are dismissed."

when the guys left, Vader set the droid up.

"What is it master?

"Something that will improve your training."

Vader Activated a switch, and the droid sprung to life.

"I am Imperial training droid Prototype Ten—designated "PROXY".

Milada was surprised about how feminine the droid sounded

"Cool what is it?"

"It's a holodroid it is designed to mimic advanced lightsaber techniques"

"So it's going to be my sparing droid?"

Vader nodded before walking off.

"Have fun."

As Vader exited the room the doors slammed shut and the lights went off. In Milada's experience, that only meant one thing.

"Uh-oh."

All of the sudden there was a slight high-pitched whine followed by the sound of a lightsaber activating. When Milada saw the glow of the blue blade, she quickly drew her blade ready for a fight. fighting in the dark, Milada reached into the force, but could not feel any strong presence. So in order to compensate she had to rely on her other senses. Her best bet was to follow the dark shadow.

The problem was that her mystery opponent seemed very skilled in the art of Soresu. she had not expected a mere droid to be so accurate in its replication. It also meant that it had a near unbreakable defense. in an attempt to throw the droid off, she decided to be a little unorthodox and add hand to hand delivering a couple of bunch and kicks she was able to know the droid to the floor.

"Ah ha got ya!"

As she landed off the droid to finish it off, she was thrown off guard by the image she saw. It didn't look like the droid at all. it looked like…

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

the droid reverted back to its true form and kicked Milada in the chest, as she smacked hard ino the steel floor, the droid leapt up in the air.

"Ok! Time out!"

but Proxy didn't stop. As Milada rolled out of the way, the droid sunk it's lightsaber into the floor leaving a hole in the ground. Was this droid malfunctioning or was it seriously trying to kill her? Desperate to stay alive, Milada through the crate at Proxy who easily sliced it in half, she the used the force to pick up various pieces of ruble and threw them at proxy.

The droid was knocked off balance. Seizing the chance, Milada grabbed a battery coupling leapt up on the droids chest and proceeded to smash the droid's ace until it shut down. Not taking any chances, she decided to smash it a few more times just to be safe.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Vader walked in as Milada finished her last couple of strikes. he found himself amused

"I forgot to mention this droid is programed to kill you."

After hearing these words, Milada dropped the battery and blew her frizzed hair from her face.

"I really hate droid."

**A/N: Well there is Starkiler's first encounter with PROXY. Not a good first impression. I went ahead and mad Proxy A female since Starkiller is a female. Hope you enjoy it. As always feel free to read and future updates maybe slower because I will be working on a Star Wars Series for called Star Wars: What The Hutt? it's a mix between Dark Horse's Star Wars Tales and Marvel Comics what if.../What the...series. so some of the stories are cool, some are creepy and others are just flat out weird. If Weird stories and Pardoies tickle your fancy and you are a big Star wars fan feel free to check it out.  
**


	8. Pushing it too far

Subject name: Milada Dépam

Current age: 13 Standard Galactic Years

Date: 11 Slandered years after the founding of the Galactic Empire

Lesson: A lesson in stupidity.

Milada gazed upon the circular table pieces of the lightsaber sitting on the surface of it. Sweat was dripping from the corner of her brow. She had asked Proxy to lock her into the room, vowing not to allow herself to be free until she learned how to build a lightsaber with the force blindfolded. She had been they for days maybe even weeks without an ounce of food or water. Had this been any other person, she would have been dead within the first week, but her training in survival and endurance on top of her sheer willpower and training in the force allowed her to survive for much longer. Even she however had her limits. The heat of the room on top of her weekend state caused her to finally pass out. Unknowing to her however, Vader had sensed her distressed and ran as fast as he could. When he went to open the door it wouldn't budge.

"Computer, open the blast doors!" Vader commanded.

"_Unable to open doors. Security shut down currently in effect."_

"Override it." Vader screamed

"_Unable to override security measures. Override mechanism has been stripped."_

"Blast it Milada. What have you done?"

Vader activated his lightsaber and stabbed it through the blast doors. The sizzling sound of melting metal could be heard as the door gave way to the plasmic blade. The doors opened and Vader saw his apprentice collapsed on the floor.

"Milada!"

Vader cradled the young girl in his arms. She was sweating profusely. With her eyes barely opened she looked at him and started babbling nonsense. Vader checked her vital signs. her temperature was 105.

"Come on," Vader muttered "Stay with me."

Milada woke up in a hospital bed. An imperial medical droid was next to her bed.

"_She's stabilized" _the droid said

"Very good." A thick feminine voice said. "You are dismissed."

As the droid walked off, a woman stepped out of the shadows. Milada was a bit startled by her appearance and examined her. She was a tall and very morbidly obese woman . If Milada had to guess, most of her weight was carried in her breast and belly, but quite frankly it was hard to tell as her whole body looked thick and blubbery. The first thing to come through Milada's mind was that she might have been some sort of Avatar of a fertility goddess of some sort. Looking at her face, she didn't look any older than her mid 20's

Her Skin tone was a milky white, and her eyes were a deep crimson red. Around the corner of hey eyes appeared to be multiple black tear shaped tattoos that wrapped around to form a kind of pattern.

She had dark Raven Colored hair similar to milada's own that was wrapped in a braid that went down to her ankles and she was dressed in a very primate manner wearing what appeared to be animal skins and feathers. Around her neck appeared to be over sized prayer beads, on her head, she wore some sort of deer head with antlers still intact.

"Good morning ." The woman said

Milada reached down to grab her lightsaber, but it wasn't there. The woman gave a chuckle before reaching out her hand which held a lightsaber.

"Looking for this?"

Milada reached out with the force and pulled the lightsaber out of the woman hand. Ironically she was so weak she didn't even have the strength to turn it on.

"There's no need to overstretch your strength out. I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Milada asked hoarsely

"My name is Malakai. I was a teacher of your master."

Almost on cue, Darth Vader entered the room. He walked over to her bed. For a few seconds there was nothing but the sound of Vader's mechanical breathing.

"What the heck were you trying to do?"

"Master I wanted to prove my skill to you. "

"What you did was foolish and dangerous. You were running a 105 degree temperature. You nearly died. What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to build a lightsaber using the force while blindfolded."

It almost took everything Vader had not to laugh.

"Brave and ambitious of you, ambitious but foolish. building a lightsaber with the force is something only the best of masters can do. Let alone blindfolded."

He then proceeded to give her a small hug. "I am glad you're safe." He whispered quietly."

"Who is the woman?" Milada asked while pointing at Malakai.

Vader looked at the female Shaman. "This is Malakai. She is a Nightsister from the planet Dathomir, she is the one that has taught me about Sith Sorcery. She will be examining you and your training."

Milada was seriously tempted to make a comment about this nightsister looking like a Hutt's consort, but if she were truly powerful enough to teach her master, then it would be better not to mess with her.

Malakai signaled Vader to come talk to her. She couldn't help but smile. "You show a lot of concern for your apprentice. That's very…odd for a Sith."

Vader gave a bow. "I am not my master."

'Do you intend on teaching her everything you know?"

Vader stood silent for a moment. For a Master to teach everything to his apprentice, would not only be frowned upon by most Sith, it would be considered suicide. However, Vader had a different viewpoint.

"Yes. Yes I do. I intend to teach her everything I know and more if I can."

"And what if she decides to turn on you. Betrayal is not just a commonality of the Sith. It is a way of life."

"That is up for her to decide. If she decides to spare me, then I will take it as a great sign of love and respect. If she strikes me down, then I can be granted the dignity of a warrior's death, and I can die knowing that a superior sith lord will take my place."

Malakai chuckled. "You seemed pleased with her."

"I am. She's stubborn, but she has a good heart. She's also extremely loyal to the Sith teachings and to me. She is however insistent on learning sith lightning."

Malakai chuckled. "You're incapable of teaching her such a technique, but nothing is to say that I can't teach her."

"I don't know if she's ready. You and I both know how painful it can be."

"Hey she's willing to lock herself room, with no food or water. If she can do that, I can see her taking on lightning. What I'm worried about is if she will be able to handle the augmentations of Sith Sorcery and Sith Alchemy."

Vader crossed his arms. "I won't worry about that until she turns 18. Physically I have little doubt that she will survive the transformation. Mentally however. "

Malakai completely understood what Vader meant. Dark Side Sorcery and Sith Alchemy were designed to change an organism into a living weapon. They would be faster, strong and more durable, but there was also potentially horrible side effects. At best, Milada would lose all memories of her life before she was taken in by Vader, her home world, her father, the Sith Life would be all she would remember, and all she would know. on top of that, she'd be less free spirited and more cold . And if something went wrong, she'd become like a twisted savage animal mindlessly killing anything that stood in her way. Malakai personally knew to very close examples. Her cousin Asajj Ventress faced some augmentations under Sith magic, and she turned out fine. Then again for ever ventress there was an equal number of Savage Oppresses

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take," Vader concluded "Sidious would not be merciful, I can't afford to either. "

Malakai looked over at the young apprentice who was starting to drift off.

"We should leave. She needs her sleep."

Vader agreed. He had been contemplating a decision for a while. Finally he decided it was time. After she rested, he would send her on her first mission.

**A/N: Wow nearly 10 months since I even touched these stories. Well I try to change this and bring the Fic back from the dead. Please read and review. I would like everyone's critiques. **


	9. Girl Talk and First Mission

Whether you're a Jedi or a Sith, nothing changes the fact that the body goes through…changes. Milada found this out the hard way. It had started fairly small and simple. Her appetite increased, she grew taller and even breast started to form, however there was a dark side to these changes as well. Her body started to cramp she found herself getting sick and vomiting still she tried to continue talking as if nothing was happening.

Everything came to a head however when she noticed that she had started bleeding. It was strange to her there was no puncture wound or slash mark, she was just bleeding. She let out a blood curdling scream that was enough to get Malakai's attention.

The larger than life woman stood over the young apprentice who had collapsed on the floor offering her a hand. "are you alright young one?"

Milada looked up starting to tear up a bit. "What is happening to me, why am I bleeding?"

Malakai gazed at the young woman searching for any possible injuries. It was then that her eyebrows began to lift, and she began to smile. "It's nothing darling."

"Nothing? I'm bleeding how is that nothing"

"it means your body is changing. You are going up and you're turning into a beautiful woman. You'll no tice things going on in your body, and yes it will be painful, but like a black orchid, it will come out beautiful.

"What is causing these changes?"

"Hormones mainly."

"I'm not going to turn into you will I?"

Malakai gave a giant laugh. "Well you'll sort of turn into someone like me, except not near as fat."

"well no offense, but to be honest, you look large enough to be a Hutt consort."

Malakai chuckled "Well I'm a 6ft 4in and over 600 lbs so I guess that's a fair remark.

"If you mind me asking, Master Kai what are you? I know you're a Nightsister and all, but What are you?

"Well I am a Nightsister of Dathomir. More Specifically I am what the Night Mother of my clan. I guess you could say I am a chieftain and shaman of my clan. I also specialize in the arts of Sith and Nightsister Magic"

"So you're the queen."

"Well I'm not a queen exactly. Nightsister's used to have a queen, but she died near the end of the clone wars. I guess I am a queen to my clan though.

"So if you mind me asking, how did you get to know my master?"

"Well Vader crashed land on my planet after trying to hunt down a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi. The crash injured him to the point that it nearly killed him, but my clan found him, and I nursed him back to health. He stayed on my planet for several weeks. My sisters and I viewed him as one of our own. I taught him much of what I knew about Sith Sorcery.

She began to smile. Her voice drifted off in a more dreamy like state.

"You know I think he views himself as a monster, but when I looked into his heart, I saw a beautiful man, a broken and a lonely man, but a beautiful one. " I wanted him to say. I offered him myself. but he refused. I think he is still loyal to his master."

"Did you two kiss?" Milada asked.

Malakai nodded "Yes we did kiss. In fact we did a little more than that, nothing sexual mind you, but I guess you could say that we cuddled."

For some reason Milada started having pictures in her mind of the two snuggling up with one another. To be honest, it felt weird and she couldn't help but chuckle at the mere thought of it.

"Do you think he shares those kinds of feelings for you?"

"I honestly don't know I'd like to think that he does, but I think he is too imprisoned by his own past to embrace anything like that.

for some odd reason, Milada found herself a little disappointed. Sure Vader may not have been her actually father, but he was the closest thing to a father that she had and it would be nice to have a kind of mother figure. Then again there was nothing to say that Malakai couldn't be a Mother figure as she was.

"Anyway you need to get to the hanger. Lord Vader said it was time for your first mission."

Milada's ears perked up. "Really. I'm finally ready?"

"It seems that way."

Milada head directly to the hanger and bowed to her master.

"Master, Master? is it time?"

Vader turned around.

"humph. I see Malakai told you about the mission."

"Yes master I am so eager to prove my skills to you."

"This isn't a game!" Vader growled. "The enemies you will face will not care that you are young they will kill you if they have the chance."

Milada calmed down trying to maintain her focus. "What is it that I am to do my master?"

"You are to go to the planet of Tatooine. There is a pirate leader who has stolen secrets that belong to imperial intelligence. Kill the Pirate Leader, and bring me his head."

"As you wish my master."

"in order to go to Tatooine, you will need a ship, and a pilot,"

Vader Walked Milada to the hanger, and showed her the ship. the ship was a onyx black colored ship and as far as she was concerned, it looked magnificent.

"It looks amazing."

"It is called The Rouge Shadow. It is a prototype clocking ship and it will allow you to go in and out of systems undetected."

"And who is piloting it?" Milada asked

"That would be me mam."

A imperial officer with steel grey hair came up and shook her hand.

"Captain Joseph Cartwright My lady. I was commander of the 129th Fighting Krayts. I was also commander of the battle of Alderaan. Lord Vader gave me my orders himself. I am to keep your ship running and fly you wherever your missions require. May I ask whom I am to refer to you as?"

"Starkiller," Vader replied "You are to refer to her as "Starkiller."

"I see. So we are to go to Tatooine?"

Milada or Starkiller as she was called nodded.

"Very well them off we go."

Starkiller boarded the ship and turned around to look at her master.

"Do not fail me." Vader Said sternly.

Milada nodded as the ship closed and took off.

Vader gazed in a distance as the ship went into hyperspace.

"…and may the force be with you."


End file.
